


Jungletale

by SamuelMaybird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelMaybird/pseuds/SamuelMaybird
Summary: Timelines are strange things. Some run purely Genocide or Pacifist, some run in constant circles with no end in sight. Some branch off for it's original line to bleed into others.One diverges from the original, adding things but not taking away. It's here where Jungletale resides. A timeline that broke from the Canon one, no one quite sure where it started. Rumors circle there may be similar cases of DLC cropping up on different timelines as well.





	1. Welcome to Jungletale

The dawn painted sky looks familiar...yet different.

 

As the human gazes over the silent view, high above the houses yet below the stars they realize that they don't remember the climb up here. Looking down they aren't sure how they even managed it. They step back warily and look around to get some inkling as to why they are here. The small secluded spot was covered in wild grass and vines with a large cavern mouth beckoning them forward.

 

They hadn't felt their own steps till the light grew dim though they did not stop. With every step the grass withered away to stone yet the vines seemed stubborn and stayed. Their footsteps muffled and curiosity biting at their heels they continued on, poking at the vines that tried to bar passage. Suddenly the ground gave and what was solid ground became a vine lifeline. The human tries to desperately balance as the snaps of vines ring.

 

Soon there was no ground.

 

Only air and a fistful of leaves.

 

You are falling human.

 

Welcome to Jungletale (DLC).

 

.:Prologue:.

 

Only a few years had passed since the monsters had been forever trapped in the Underground. Many adults had gone about trying to recreate the semblance of normalcy for themselves and others but they couldn't console young ones who didn't understand. There weren't many older children when they were locked away, in fact only three.

 

TIV, Verd and Gene were those children's names and they were all they have left of their families. TIV, pronounced Tiv, was a fox-like monster with fire magic and the eldest of the three. Verd was a monkey-like monster with very weak magic that he makes up for in mischievousness and speed. Gene was a bear-like monster with black and red fur. He's a pacifist and the grounding voice of the three. They became the leaders of the orphaned children. Not the guardians but certainly kept them from dwelling on the painful present. They'd always be followed by various aged children, a familiar tagalong was the ever eager Undyne.

 

TIV was alone when she had encountered the pair of baby bones, one of the youngest children she'd met. Papyrus was a mere toddler and Sans not much older, ten at most, but had the nastiest temper. After having to pull bone shards from her favorite jacket she offered to help them, perhaps provide a little stability in these... unsavory times.

 

It was at first a reluctant agreement, TIV turned over the groups little hideaway for the two and Sans would come and play. It took a while to dull his anger but fire attracts curiosity and TIV strong armed herself to becoming Sans closest friend. The two were like gunpowder and gasoline, a force to reckoned with. They took immense delight in pranks and hijinks, many involving visual puns. It was innocent enough, the brothers becoming happier and healthier under the care of the ragtag group and TIV didn't feel so lost. As time wore on Undyne and Verd would spin crazy adventures the group would set out on, buried treasure, haunted house, hidden sunlight. The works and it was fun.

 

Till it wasn't.

 

“Hey Four!” Came the ever so monotone voice of Sans, followed swiftly by a tiny Papyrus going, “It's TIV Sans don't be mean!”

 

The aforementioned fox was leaning on a tree, having been caught daydreaming while waiting for the others to meet up. “You're up early.”

 

“What can I say? I've been vixen for a fixin...wait no I messed up.” He got a little blue in the cheeks as TIV chuckled.

 

“Perhaps mornings are not your forte.” She snickers, absently putting out a bummed cigarette as Undyne came sprinting into view with spear held way.

 

“Here comes short stop.” As if he sensed Undye tripped over a snow covered stone and went face first into the white powder. 

 

“We should a sign up at this point, make a game out of it.” TIV teases softly so the hot tempered fish doesn't hear. Undyne's appearance certainly opened the gates as it wasn't even ten before everyone else showed up. TIV had decided with the other two perhaps exploring the Waterfall would be a good way to kill time. As the troop turned to go a very strange monster ran up to them, panting as if they fled from something horrible.

 

“There's a monster in the forest! L-Like not like us! It's huge! As big as the trees!” They stammered, hiccupped sounds coming out between words as the kid is clearly terrified. TIV, being more maternal than she cared for, bent down to comfort them. Tiny gnarled hands grasped her shirt and yanked her down as glitchy distorted sounds came from this kid. The group jumped and Gene yanked TIV free.

 

“What the hell..was..that..?” Verd had tried to say but the kid was gone. In the moment of panic they all had looked to TIV and forgot briefly about the kid. No footsteps indicated that there was even a kid. TIV rubs her chest as the shock wore off and soon grasped it in fright as Undyne started whooping. “A real haunted forest!? With bad guys in it! That sounds awesome!”

 

“That sounds dangerous.” TIV snapped a little more than she intended. She slowly gets up, shivering as those sounds repeated in her head. “If it's real none of you are allowed to find out. None of you could beat something as big as a tree.”

 

There's a collected 'aw’ but after a moment they pipe up about wanting to continue to the Waterfall. TIV and Sans fell back as the group marched on.

 

“Hey, you ok? Your furs a bit white, you going ghost?” Sans tries to tease but can see TIV is still visibly shaken. It took some prodding and more puns to pull her back. “Sorry..that was... disturbing.”

 

“Lesson be, don't comfort strange kids.” He jokes while earning a tiny grin from her. “Never saw that kid before..but they looked older than Paps..”

 

It bugged her the whole day, even so much that she swore there were eyes gleaming from the darkened woods on the way back. It wormed its way into her mind, even dreams. She had to know, or at least understand. It took a week before she could convince the other two to maybe investigate with her. Sans eavesdropped and tried to come along.

 

“No! I already said that you guys can't go looking for whatever the hell that was.” TIV's fur was quite raised as she confronted him. Guided by fear of anyone getting hurt she absolutely would not allow Sans to follow. 

 

“Oh come on! What if it's the greatest prank ever!” He countered, forgetting the fact that if he got hurt who would take care of Paps?

 

“And what if it isn't, what if you get hurt? How could I ever tell Paps his big brother isn't coming home because I was foolish enough to let him come. Sans I can't risk it, if I trusted Undyne not to go looking for it I'd let it rest..but I can't risk some big bastard hurting anyone. Haven't we all lost enough?” By the last sentence her voice had become subdued and softer, a sign that she truly couldn't bare the idea of anyone too curious getting hurt. Sans had a blank expression, her words cut him. She didn't have to bring up Papyrus but he didn't take into consideration that this might be dangerous. Silence stretched as he grappled for words, his jaw working but no words felt right. Finally his shoulders fell a bit, “At least come back in one piece, I don't think I have red thread to stitch you back together.”

 

She chuckles and nods, “I promise. Here as a sign of a promise I found this awesome red scarf at the Dump, hold onto for me.”

 

She passed him a very long red scarf, he felt that she was saying that she might not be back. Though this has been eating at her for a week so he tried not to let it get to him. “We'll be back by nightfall.”

 

But they weren't. They found something alright, big and shadowed but most certainly powerful. They fought it as bravely as they could, hoping to scare it off deeper into the forest. The beastly monster however was too much for three inexperienced teenagers. It dusted Verd after he caused a distraction for TIV and Gene to run. Gene was lost to the forest when the trees felt like they were moving. TIV ran and ran till her injuries make her collapse. She was terrified and delirious, her fire creating a protective ring around her. She growled and fluffed up, trying to appear bigger and scarier to whatever was lurking beyond her firelight. It was starting to grow dimmer as her HP slipped rapidly from the Bleed effect on her. Her legs gave, her flames went out and the world went black. The glitchy static buzzed in her ears till they no longer heard anything.

 

-

 

By the next morning Sans awoke with a start, confused as his mind was fuzzy. He tried to remember when he fell asleep but couldn't. He got and did his normal morning routine or feeding and dressing himself and Paps. He went to the normal meet up spot and greeted Undyne who stood near the tree. Something felt weird, off even but he couldn't put a finger on it. The others came and asked Undyne what were they going to do today, just like every other day. He placed his hands in his pockets and felt something soft. He pulled out a red scarf, not remembering where he got it but feeling that it was important. He gave it to Papyrus later that day.


	2. Jungletale Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit of prologue to set everything up next chapter is the true start.

Blackness surrounded the weakened and lost soul, static was it's only sensation. Time and space meant nothing to its’ pain...a pain they don't understand anymore. Why do they hurt? Who do they miss? Who….who…

 

'TIV run! It's charging..!’

 

Who?

 

'Go that way….it can only chase after one of us..!’

 

What's that sound? Wind?

 

“Gene! Ve…” A monster sat up suddenly, disturbing the leaves and sticks that had laid upon it. She looks around panicked as the wisps of memories fade away faster than she can remember. Her ears swiveling and straining to hear something.. anything, anyone?

 

She looks down at herself, two legs, two arms, one tail and red and tan fur. It wasn't always that color right? She couldn't answer that question. No clothes...she had those before right?

 

A flash of static memories made her stagger desperately to her feet, clinging to a twig to defend herself.

 

-Relax child..-

 

A voice, soft and wispy came from somewhere close. Too close. She swung herself around, scared and confused. “Wh-who…?”

 

Her shoulders dropped, that's not her voice! It is..but isn't.

 

-Do not fret, you may not see me but I can certainly speak with you. I am the beauty you see around you. The magnificent trees, lush grasses and round bushes. I am The Forest, an entity before monsters and chased down here by humans’ abuse of my gift. Now monsters are trapped down here and I need a Guardian to protect me and those who exist within me.-

 

Her head spun, what was going on this sounds made up! Who would write lore like that? She slowly sank to her knees, mind buzzing with questions.

 

-I have crafted a name for you my dear. You'll live on by the name Teva. A lovely name for fox like yourself.- The voice seems to either not hear her thoughts directed towards it or is ignoring them. It soon continues.

 

-To earn the title of Guardian you must pass a test.-

 

The ground started shaking as the sentence flowed through Teva's mind. A terrifying yet familiar beast tore it's way through the shadows. It stood as high as the trees, it's hide an amalgamation of rotting bark and stone. Leaves and moss grew on its back and horns. Its face smushed and broken with tusk like teeth. It looks boar like and Teva fluff up in fear before running as it barreled after her.

 

-Why are you fleeing from your opponent? You can defeat this ailing Guardian. Look it has lost its’ connection to me, see how it damages my foliage?-

 

Teva could care less about the voice's precious plants, she wished her feet were faster. She crawled up into a tree and leapt at the charging beast. Fire erupted from the twig she held and sank into the beast's face. She managed to half blind and damage this monster but it wasn't nearly enough to defeat it. She fled again as it thrashes and squeals. If she was going to survive she needed to think of something and fast. 

 

She crouches behind a larger tree to collect her thoughts. What a day, just wake up with no memory and have to fight this pig thing without any preparation.

 

Frowning she fidgets, it looks like it was damaging itself with the thrashing so maybe using the area to her advantage is best. She peeks out to see an easily climbable tree and quickly presses her back to it.. hoping this works.

 

As the beast charges at her, tusks lit up, she braces against the tree. Counting to three she leaps, swinging forward and up as the beast smashes head first into the trunk. Massive damage was caused but the impact shook Teva loose and she fell across one of its horns on the way down. She sucked in a cry of pain, pain that's oddly familiar as she staggers to her feet. It's not dead, really hurt and super pissed but not dead. She turns to start running again but it forced to pause.

 

A tiny fox was perched beside her little thinking spot, eyes closed yet clearly watching her. Pain surged up his side causing her to grasp it as she hobbled to the critter. It allowed her to pick it up, seemingly pleased to be in her arm. The moment however was short lived as the beast took advantage of her distraction and charged. She was flung, airborne and curling around the little fox to protect it. It felt like forever but the ground came up to meet her and there was an awful sound.

 

Wheezing and coughing she uncurled from around the fox, words too garbled to understand bubbling up. She was going to die..again, she still wasn't strong enough to bare a fight like this. She coughs and blinks slowly, giving a whine as the light suddenly becomes much too bright. Shielding her eyes in vain Teva looks around, her breathing getting better. 

 

The fox was gone, yet her wounds were healed. Did it heal her? It didn't feel capable of magic like that. Slowly raising to her feet she noticed her shadow is different, there seems to be two tails now. Teva glances back while wiggling her tail...s. she is a two-tailed kitsune. It doesn't make sense. Her wounds were healed, her power felt greater. She felt...stronger, faster maybe?

 

Again her questions were unanswered as her ever present opponent rips through the underbrush. However this time Teva managed to dodge it, using her momentum to slash down at it's back. Her claws ignited with green flames as they made contact with the rotting vegetation and causing burn damage. She stares at her paw, blinking slowly, did she get a power up? Or maybe more control over her magic.

 

The beast staggers and turns towards her, it seems to be on its last legs. She growls and subconsciously reaches out, a scythe-like weapon materializes. It's completely comprised of wood yet the blade looks coated in an oily substance. She spins it to get a feel for the weight, grasping it in both hands.

 

“Your reign is over.” She murmurs while running up to meet the beast head on. Teva leaps up on its head and drags the blade across the back of the neck. Flames spew out from the wound as the substance ignites. The old Guardian bellows and thrashes but slowly sinks onto the ground, dead. Teva stands on top, the surge of adrenaline wearing off and realizing she can summon a weapon kicked in. As she goes over the scythe the forest around her shivers as its guardianship changed hands. Its appearance changed to, no longer wildly overgrown but still easily confusing to navigate. The area around the rapidly petrifying beast becomes a larger clearing, marking that this'll become her home space. By the time Teva looked up the whole area had changed, wooden lamps casting warm light in the shadows and felt as if it changed to fit her better. Thematically of course. 

 

-Well done my child, you've successfully completed the test and now you are the Guardian of the Forest. And you only had to gain one tail to do it, impressive. Do you like the changes I..-

 

At that point Teva tuned out the voice in her head, grumbling about something long forgotten as she examines her new tail. It felt right to have it, but how could she earn all of them? Clearly nearly dying was a part of it and do they exist as those little foxes? Maybe, that would explain where it went. Lost in her owns thoughts she missed the voice say that it created creatures in fallen monsters’ images. 

 

-:.:-

 

Sans yawns and rolls himself onto the counter of the sentry post. Nothing ever really happens around this area, some native creatures maybe the occasional kid trying to be sneaky but nothing that's interesting. He still doesn't understand why Undyne stuck him on this post today, probably explained why but he wasn't listening. Before he could idly roll back into his chair the forest shook and wind blasts from within, managing to knock him onto the ground. Stunned he rubs his skull and stares at the forest as it shakes and changes before his eyes. The tall, straight trunks flash and shift before becoming shorter and a bit twisted with reddish leaves. He rubs his eyes, blinking rapidly.

 

“Wha…”

 

He gets up slowly, staring intently into the shadowed forest as if the answer to his many questions would somehow jump out. So engrossed in his staring he neglects to see Papyrus coming up behind him.

 

“Sans! What are y-” He jumped as Sans practically leaps out of his jacket. His slippers however do go flying as the smaller skeleton ends up on the ground. Papyrus catches one and plucks the other from to snow a few paces away. “Honestly Sans were sleeping standing up?”

 

“If I had a leg to stand on. Hey Paps, has the forest always looked like this?” Sans asks, brushing his jacket free of flurries.

 

“Tall trees, big trunks and scary shadows? Yea.”

 

“But...they're shorter and thinner..”

 

“That's what I said short trees, thin trunks and scary shadows.”

 

Sans stares, even more lost and confused than before. He went to say something but thought better of it as he glances at the woods and sees a pair of white eyes staring unblinkingly back. What the hell did he just witness. He knew that the answers could only come from within the wooded depths but it's damn near impossible to get in. Papyrus distracts him with a half heard question, the thing was gone when he looked back.

 

“What are you staring at?”

 

“I thought the abyss wanted something.” He mumbles, not digging too deep for something punny. He couldn't help but glance back one more time as they left the sentry post, locking eyes with the smoldering eyes of a bear like thing. It wasn't a monster for he could see through it vaguely. It startled him pretty badly, causing a frightened blink. It was of course gone when his eyes rested on the spot once more. A chill ran through him that wasn't from the cold. Ok...now that is something interesting.

  
  



	3. Jungletale Chap 1

It's been weeks since Sans has been trying to understand the forest around Snowden. He started by asking monsters who haven't been around the forest since the change and was extremely perplexed by their accurate answers. It didn't make sense, he knows it's a bit silly to chase after a mundane query but his interest is piqued and he doesn't want to let it go. Papyrus got on his case once or twice as there's been rumor of the third human had fallen and Sans has been slacking at his sentry post.

 

He had paid Alphys a handful of visits to get any sort of information on the forest. His research uncovered oddities about the area. The forest can't be accessed normally, if you walk towards a space between trees and get distracted or blink you somehow end up bumping into a trunk. It seems to mess with your perception of itself, relying on it to keep everything out. Some tests were done as a local town was trying to get trees to build new buildings. Once you manage to cut down a tree without losing concentration it no longer is able to be manipulated by whatever controls them. However there will never be a stump, it regrows near instantly once you stop paying attention. A monster can actually run inside the tree line as long as they don't lose concentration however is immediately turned around if a case of blinking or distraction accords. There's a side note that says no sprinting as it's caused too many accidents. Sans got a chuckle there imagining monsters’ running full tilt into one another due to forest logic. Magic passes through it no problem though any actual weapons end up under the same effect that monsters do.

 

Sans had taken note of that, magic passes through. Could he possibly teleport through? Or find a shortcut? He never tried since he had no real reason to. It took several days to find a secluded enough spot after pulling double sentry work to be able to try this out without worrying Paps. The spot he found was nearly hidden along a long forgotten path, two great stones mark an strangely thinner length of trees. It's as if these trees started growing long after the rest of the woods.

 

He had tested some he more basic magic, flinging bones through the gaps in the trees. They sail through with no problems as an audible thunk is heard somewhere within. He goes closer, focusing on the area past the first trees and reaches out his hand to pick up one of the bones. But somewhere his mind wondered for a moment and his hand touched the bark. He grunts in frustration, it's like someone is playing a bad prank. Half of him wanted to just give up, obviously the area doesn't want anyone to get inside. But the other half arguing that he's put in all this effort and all three know he'll be back to try again. Might as well try right? What's the worst that could happen?

 

He stood between the stones, staring past the tree line into the forest beyond. Hollow eyes stare back, unblinking and waiting. He scratches his jaw uncomfortably at the unwavering gaze. Steeling his nerves his eye lights up as he concentrates on progressing forward, reality peels away with fizzy blue pixels. The feeling of the teleport is different, far more resistance than he's ever felt before. He actually had to give effort to push forward, feeling like he's sinking in sand. Once he returns to reality he blinks and looks around, he's inside the forest! It worked! Ugh…

 

He leans against a tree as his world spins, oh he had used too much magic in one go. Sans sinks against the tree waiting for the ground to stop rocking. He blinks sluggishly and looks up after movement catches his eyes. Hollow eyes are watching him, three sets in total but only one was getting closer. Soon he blinks one last time before gazing upon a blackened form. Head brushing just barely upon the lowest branch of the current tree was a smokey, grizzly looking monster. They stare at each other for moments, Sans’ eyes had gone dark from the absolute terror of the thing towering over him. It looks like a bear whose fur is alive with smoke and blank, pupiless eyes. It stood motionless as Sans very slowly got to his feet, confirming to Sans that he can in fact see through the monster. Just as he fumbled to say anything the monster moved with furious speed, striking the smaller monster but not dealing any damage. Sans barely got out a yelp when he ends up on the ground again, dizzy and lightheaded. When he drags his head up the monster is gone. “Did anyone see the license plate on that bear…?”

 

He rested for a while, getting up and dusting himself off after regaining his composer. He feels that his magic is messed with, he runs through his attacks carefully and realizes his Blue magic has been disabled. What? When is that even possible!?

 

That complaining half of him earlier is now very much begging to go home. He picks a leaf from his jacket fur and presses on, he can survive without Blue magic. Further in he passes thinner and more spaced out trees. A few stark white creatures flit between shadows, never slow enough for him to actually see what they are but they aren't that bear thing so he isn't as put off.

 

Light grows brighter and he reaches the edge of a clearing where another monster is residing. He rubs his sockets and stares as her appearance looks strangely familiar. She is interacting with the bear monster and a smaller, partially obscured, other monster. Both of them seem to have the same ashened look however the vixen speaking with them seems downcast. Her ears are pinned back and her three tails twitch nervously. “An intruder is no light matter. The last one I earned a tail dealing with. Though they haven't come back..”

 

She pets the bear and for the first time Sans’ ever saw it closes its eyes before both disappear, leaving the fox alone. She sighs and looks off in the opposite direction of Sans’ position. “I wonder if they really remember me or is it you making them react that way.”

 

There's no other monster in this clearing, who is she talking to? Why does Sans feel like he has the name on the tip of his tongue? She huffs, “I don't know which is crueler. Being trapped here with ghosts of the past or being a ghost of the past.”

 

A white fox appears beside Sans silently, causing him to jump as it walks by and trots up to the monster ahead. She looks down and seems to be listening. Sans feels his heart drop but he comes out of the shadows, watching the fox monster jump up onto a rock outcrop. She summons a scythe and swings it at him, stopping mere inches from his neck.

 

“What a pointed welcome. I'm honestly foxed I made this far with only a bear claw.” He hopes that'll throw her off like it does Paps. She tilts her head, ears flopping as she tries to understand what the hell he just said. The scythe lowers and she climbs down carefully from the rocks, her eyes trained on him. They were glowing so he has to be careful since he still can't use his Blue magic. She sniffs his jacket collar, searching for something to figure out what he is, friend or foe. The silence stretched till her eyes lit up and a grin blossoms on her face.

 

“Sans!”

 

He didn't know what happened but he was scooped up and spun around in a blur of fur. He stares blankly as the name he had been mentally groping for flutters just out of reach. It escapes him still but being held like this felt familiar, it's not like Paps way of holding him. She places him down, eyes shining in excitement and delight. “Do you remember me?”

 

“Sorry, a vixen isn't in my memory.” He watches her visibly deflate, ears folding back and tails drooping. “Oh..I was afraid of that. If you don't then Papsy won't either…”

 

Just hearing that name for Papyrus sent Sans spiraling from memory whiplash. His eyes go dark as memories that had been long forgotten, almost erased, come flooding back like a waterfall. Their adventures and pun shenanigans. Her avid care for little Paps and him back when it was just the ragtag group. And finally her refusal to allow him to follow her and the older two oldest to the forest. He remembered everything, the reality of it causes him to sway uncertainly. Clutching the side of his head he blinks, becoming more certain in his own memories. He looks at her, her expression of concern, and finally the name that had been escaping him returns to him.

 

“TI-?”

 

As he sounds out her old name her eyes become slits and fur fluffs up. She slaps a paw to his mouth and looks around, “Don't...not here. Not anymore, I'm Teva now.”

 

Her voice is tight and low as if her old name, well dead name, would cause something bad to happen. The forest sighs with a breeze and she remains tense, fur raised and ears alert. They stay frozen for a long time before she relaxes and withdraws her hand. “Sorry, that name doesn't bring good luck here.” Her tails swish along the ground as hundreds of questions and a myriad of emotions swirling between them. He clears his throat, attempting to start a conversation but she looks lost in thought. Going to say something she suddenly turns and hugs him tightly, “I've missed you so much. I never thought I would see anyone again. I was afraid to…”

 

-:.:-

 

Sans awoke with a start as Papyrus started knocking loudly on his room. “Sans? Sans get up! I'm making breakfast, you'll be late for sentry duty if you don't get up now!”

 

“I'm just bone tired, I'll hit that snooze button..” He was about to roll over but the feeling of deja vu set in and he's up out of bed and dressed in record time. He opens the door and looks up at a confused Papyrus, “What's shakin bacon?”

 

He went downstairs with Paps hot on his heels, asking why he feels inclined to get up now when yesterday it wasn't till noon. Sans shrugs, “I feel it in my bones that today will be a good time.”

 

“Optimism is rare for you, Sans.”

 

“Eh, it's a limited time offer.” He chuckles as Paps throws a pancake at him in frustration. Lifting his plate it smacks harmlessly against porcelain. “Didn't know I was having fast food today.”

 

Another pancake flew.

 

It was early when that little sentry post appeared from the path. Sans ignored it entirely, he had to know what was in the forest. His dream left far too real to be well a simple dream. Despite that it took him time to find the spot. Doubt began to plague his mind that maybe it was a dream after all as the location he thought it was was wrong. Or maybe it moves if someone is able to get inside as another layer of the protection this crazy place has.

 

Finally he stood between the stones, staring past the tree line into the forest beyond. Hollow eyes stare back, unblinking and waiting. He scratches his jaw uncomfortably at the unwavering gaze. Steeling his nerves his eye lights up as he concentrates on progressing forward, reality peels away with fizzy blue pixels. The feeling of the teleport is different, far more resistance than he's ever felt before. He actually had to give effort to push forward, feeling like he's sinking in sand. Once he returns to reality he blinks and looks around, he's inside the forest! It worked! Ugh…

 

He stumbles forward as the familiar feeling of being overexerted fell heavily on him. He grunts and tries to recover, straightening up before he can encounter the bear monster. He is starting to feel more certain that this is a repeat or a restart but the human has still fallen instead of just have fallen. He rubs his head, ugh time is so confusing. The sound of movement catches his attention and he blinks away from the tree. Popping back into reality he stares down at the swirling bear from the tree he jumped to. “Not getting a drop on..!!”

 

He jumps back as a similarly smoky creature drops from the leaves above. This one is monkey like and has the same hollow eyes as the other. They stare at each other for a fleeting moment before the creature begins shooting pellets at him.

 

“Yikes!”

 

Sans blinks away from them both, trying to stay steps ahead of them. He has to dodge many monkey flung projectiles and bear lunges as he runs deeper into the forest. 'I don't understand I should have hit that clearing by now! Oh shi-!’

 

A looming shadow rises before him as a massive paw catches him mid chest. Oh he made the creature pretty angry but still no damage is caused. He makes a breathless sound as he drops to the ground, the assault ends as his magic is disabled but the eyes remain in the shadows of the trees. “Lucky I'm so thick skinned or you'd actually cause damage.”

 

“Gene never liked or wanted to cause damage so this...ghost doesn't either. Just nullifies certain dangerous magic.”

 

The voice comes from above him, looking up he tenses as he's in the middle of the clearing at the foot of the great stone Teva likes to be perched on. The fox was dressed like before with strange clothes, but it allows her to move freely. She was sitting on the stone with a staff placed against the craggy side. “I'm surprised you came back, people don't normally do after a Reload.”

 

Sans bolts to his feet, leaning against the stone as he stares up. “You know about the Resets?”

 

Teva leans back, tails curling, “Well I definitely won't call today a Reset by a Reload as say the human needed retry. Something didn't go right, the first human certainly Reset but never managed to a second time. But yes I do know about them. You start to notice things, subtle at first. That and existing outside of Time and Space helps.” She looks down at him with an inquisitive expression, “Now how do you know Mr. Skelly?”

 

Sans went to tell the whole truth but hesitated, does she need to know it? He folds his hands in his pockets. “An experiment went wrong in the quest to get free and I was caught in the crossfire.”

 

Teva didn't look super convinced, “That does explain the flash of light and the Lost Soul I saw before waking up here.”

 

Sans eyes had gone dark as it's clear she knows he's not telling her the whole truth. He shrugs casually. “You existed outside Time and Space?”

 

“Yes, instead of dying got to float in static for...a long time it looks like.” She says as she eyes Sans to try and guess just how long it's been.

 

“Roughly twenty years, give or take.”

 

He watches her ears droop as the reality of the extent of time that's past sets in. She probably doesn't even know how long she's been in this forest either. For him it's been roughly three months but how does time even work in here?

 

Teva shakes her head sadly and turns her head away. “Such a long time…”

 

“Hey! You don't look a day over twenty-four. In fact I was ec-static to see you! Paps will be pleased to have someone with back bone, a little firecracker even? I can the sparks flying now, he'll be thrilled.”

 

Teva had turned pink with a stifled chuckle, she hides her face in her tails and waps one at Sans in retaliation. He laughs and waves the fluff off, pleased to see his little ramble had gotten her to laugh. She sighs and looks at him, “I'm glad you didn't change, it's been so b-onely here. I wish I could leaf and see the Underground again. I can bear-ly waste time here anymore. Monkeying around is getting old and repetitive.”

 

Sans chuckles, “You learned well young one. The student has become the master.”

 

“Hardly, please that was lukewarm at best.”

 

The silence that settled was comfortable and pleased, Teva slides off the stone and looks at him. “You look tired.”

 

“My middle name is tired.”

 

Another chuckle, she sits down and offers the grass beside her. He sits with her and takes the spot for the first time. It's peaceful but most certainly boring if this is all you get. With the ghosts and little creatures it is still extremely lonely, especially if you can remember that you used to have something else. He takes a look at the stone and tilts his head as it seems to be shaped like a monster. He glances at her, “So uh, what's up with the stony face?”

 

“That's the remains of the prior guardian. It was what killed me before. I was barely able to beat without gaining a tail. It's weird but the rock is a good napping spot.”

 

He nods in a 'doesn't quite understand' sort of way but, seems to be satisfied with the answer for now. The silence continues, sounds of the forest really the only noise. A breathless sound catches his attention and he peeks over at his foxy companion. Teva seems distant as if something is speaking with her, her gaze unfocused. Her jaw tenses and her eyes lower for a moment as she tries to speak low enough that Sans doesn't hear, “He isn't a threat, just a bonehead. Not everyone wants to hurt you.”

 

Hurt her? Why would he ever? He acts as if he didn't hear that, side eyeing her to watch her body language. She once again seems to be focusing inwardly, fur along her shoulders and neck raising. She gives the faintest snarl, lip twitching. As she whispers these words wind cuts through the trees. “Hurt him and I swear I'll find a way to burn you to the ground.”

 

The way the atmosphere and wind of the forest makes Sans uneasy, there's definitely something up with these trees. He isn't that surprised with what he researched but with Teva's indirect confirmation it seems like the forest itself is some sort of entity. That is a lot to process, almost to much but it makes some things make sense. First the fact it's nearly impossible to get past the tree line must be it's passive ability to protect itself. The inner forest feels a bit detached from the rest of the Underground, warm light but no way to see through the canopy. If someone manages to breach the outer defense then those ghosts are used as a deterrent and if that fails the guardian defends the territory. He mulls it over and over, turning ideas over in his mind till one thing truly becomes clear; she's a Boss Monster.

 

“You're a Boss Monster now, huh?”

 

That broke Teva's inward concentration as she looks at him in surprised silence. He looks over at her and a few heartbeats pass before the shock passes and she sighs. “Yea it looks like it huh? A Boss with empty territory, so boring. Led around by some invisible hand, unable to get close enough to the edge to even see beyond. I've started counting leaves I'm so bored all the time. No one knows I exist, no one will really remember me...only you and maybe Papsy.”

 

She draws in on herself, tails wrapping around her. “It must be interesting out there, all of the Underground... twenty years worth of rebuilding. I feel like I'm floating in a bubble unable to see and no way out.”

 

His eyes had gone dark as she spoke, she was like him. Trapped in a hell with knowledge they shouldn't have. Her cage was smaller and within the same cage as his. Could he help her get out of her smaller cage?

 

He grins a bit and shrugs as he says, “Wanna plan a prison break? Bust ya outta here?”

 

Her ears perks up and her face lights up, “Really? Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jungletale is called DLC as it's concept is similar to that. Often times I will simply call it Jungletale. Sorry if it confuses anyone.


End file.
